From Red to Green
by MCdoubleE
Summary: Hermione returns to Hogwarts with a new look and a new perspective. Is there an unexpected romance waiting for her? GGHG, or maybe DMHG? r&r!
1. New Faces

Hermione gazed wistfully out the window. Had she done the right thing? _Of course you did!_ Said a voice in her head. But after seeing him for the first time in two months, she couldn't help but think that maybe breaking up with Ron hadn't been such a good idea. True, he did have a hot temper and Lavender Brown, that slut, was hanging herself all over him. _It wouldn't have bothered me if he'd used some self-restraint. _Somehow, walking in on your friend giving your boyfriend head really didn't make her day.

She laid her cheek against the cool glass and watched the scenery flick past. She had enjoyed watching his reaction when he saw her. _You think Hermione Granger is gonna get fat and dumpy post-Weasley? Think again_ she smiled to herself. After she broke up with Ron, she'd enlisted a muggle friend, Emily, and kicked her ass into shape. Perfect figure and great new wardrobe to boot. Nice.

Her thoughts were disturbed as the compartment door clattered open. She looked around to see an incredibly good-looking and oddly familiar boy standing in the door way. Where had she seen him before? "Uh, mind if I sit in here? Everywhere else is full" the boy asked anxiously. And then it hit her, it was the voice. "G-Goyle?" She stammered. Could this stunningly attractive boy honestly be Gregory Goyle, the stupid, previously enormous crony of Malfoy? No… It couldn't…

"Uh, yeah… So can I sit or what?" he asked awkwardly. It was evident that he was embarrassed by her gawking. "Oh!" Hermione blushed "Sure. Wow! You look…. Different."

"GOYLE? Where the hell are you! I found the other Slytherins!" A sharp voice barked from the corridor. Draco Malfoy appeared in the door way, a scowl twisting his otherwise handsome features. In the past year, Malfoy had grown into quite a good looking young man, which all the girls had been quick to notice. He had become even more attractive (in their eyes) when he started sleeping with anyone who showed a little bit of cleavage. Unfortunately for Hermione, he still clung to his pure-blood pride.

Malfoy noticed Hermione. For a minute, he was speechless. "OR, we could sit in here" He said, his eyes never leaving her. He slammed compartment door closed and plopped into the seat next to Goyle, across from Hermione. "Sorry, I don't think we've met" Malfoy extended his hand "Draco Malfoy. And you are..?"

Hermione burst out laughing. "Good one Malfoy, you are a RIOT" she said sarcastically. Malfoy looked confused. He glanced a Goyle who looked back in disbelief with an expression that screamed "ARE YOU RETARDED?" Malfoy looked from Goyle to Hermione and back again. "Oh, are you and Goyle dating? Sorry." Malfoy apologized, still not comprehending.

Hermione extended her arm "Lilly Granger. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." Malfoy's face was lit by a pale pink flush, the confusion disappearing from his face. "GRANGER? Are you related to that other one?" he asked in an incredulous voice that couldn't conceal his disgust. "I wish you wouldn't lump me in with mudbloods" Hermione answered coldly. As she said this, out of the corner of her eye she say Goyle's head snap around. _God he's good looking_ she thought as she turned to face him _But he doesn't have anything on Malfoy. But maybe in the meantime..._ Their eyes locked and he gave her a small, confused smile. Just as she was about to return the smile, the compartment door slammed open once again and Ron stood in the doorway beet red and fuming. He had grown a few more inches since Hermione had seen him last, and his red hair was perfectly messy. Hermione felt her chest contract. Of course she still had feelings for Ron. She's loved him since they were twelve, but after dating she'd realized they just weren't right for each other, especially since he seemed to think with his dick rather than his head. Judging by the expression on Ron's face, he obviously wasn't ready to move on, or rather, ready for Hermione to move on.


	2. and Angry exBoyfriends

"Can we help you, Weasel-face?" Hermione was grateful that Malfoy had spoken first, although she was not happy that he didn't seem like he was going to leave. This would get ugly fast. "No _you_ can't. Hermione, can I talk to you?" What he said was civilized enough, but his expression practically screamed first degree murder.

"Wait, wait… Hermione? God you have grown UP!" Malfoy said, looking half scandalized, half impressed. He looked her up and down, his eyes resting a second longer on her chest then anywhere else. He smirked and licked his lips. Ron's face deepened in color.

"No, I don't think you can." It was Goyle who spoke this time, rising from his seat to stand in front of Hermione. "Shut up pretty boy! I wasn't talking to you. What business of yours is it what I say to her?" Ron spat vehemently. "Well…" Goyle hesitated and glanced at Hermione "I want to know who's talking to my girlfriend!" He shot Hermione a questioning look, but she smiled encouragingly. _Jealous much, Ron? She knew that would infuriate him. _She thought. Ron stood silently in the doorway for a couple seconds.

"FUCK!" Ron punched his fist through the glass pane in the door, frightening some passing second years who scampered down the hall shooting Ron scandalized looks. "You stupid SLUT! You told me there wasn't anyone else!" Ron screamed, his face shooting from red to purple. "I met him after we broke up… But you're one to talk about sluts, Ronald!" Hermione tried weakly. "Hey, man, no hard feelings alright? Just leave." Goyle spoke calmly enough, but at the same time he flexed his biceps menacingly. "AND hanging around with this rat! MALFOY, Hermione? What are you thinking!" Ron ignored Goyle and stood on his toes to see Hermione.

"I said" Goyle growled through clenched teeth, grabbing Ron by his shirt collar "just _leave_" he threw Ron from the compartment. "Rapairo" he said, pointing his wand at the shards of glass littering the floor. Malfoy screamed with laughter as Ron regained his footing, shot one last disgusted look at Hermione and jogged off down the corridor.

"That was priceless!" Malfoy gulped for breath "Thanks for the giggles, Goyle. Granger, you might not be as bad as I thought. Well I'm off to spread the word of The Weasel's embarrassing incident. See you kids later!" He rose from his seat as he spoke and practically skipped down the hallway to the other Slytherins.

Now that Hermione thought about it, she'd never really spoken to Goyle before. He didn't really seem like much of a talker. She opened her mouth, still not quite sure what to say, but he spoke first. "Sorry."

She looked at him, confused "For what?" Now he looked confused. "For you know, telling Weasley we were going out and stuff. I mean I know you guys are still friends and stuff…" She laughed bitterly "Not really anymore. I doubt he'll want to associate with me after _this_." Goyle laughed "Bet not." They sat in silence for a few moments, then Goyle spoke. "You're looking… healthy." Hermione blushed. "Er, thanks. You too." They chatted for the rest of the ride to Hogwarts, and in the course of their conversation she let slip that she was Head Girl. As soon as she said it, she blushed. _I wasn't going to mention that! GAH!_ Now she sounded like such a goody-goody. Goyle smiled "Well I guess we're going to see a lot of each other. Good." Hermione was surprise. What was he talking about? Was _he_ head boy? But that wouldn't make any sense!

"What do you mean?" She asked tentatively. Could she actually be that lucky? "Well, Draco's head boy and all…" _Oh, Malfoy. Of course. I could never be that lucky. _She drifted off into thought while Goyle kept talking "…And I guess I've been made a prefect so…" That brought Hermione. The Head Boy and Girl shared a common room with the other prefects! "Oh that's great!" But then her face fell. If the other prefects shared the common room, there would be Ron to deal with.

**So do you like it? Just tell me if I should give up now…. But this is my first fic, so be kind**


	3. RONdez vous

**Weeeeeell! It's been a while, sorry for the wait guys! I kind of forgot all about this. I wrote it on a whim when I was sick, but you guys gave me some pretty great reviews, so I thought I should continue…. So here's the next chapter! **

**Also, you may have noticed that I changed the rating from T to M. I wasn't sure how people felt about kissing sooo, M just to be safe**

**Warning: there will be some HGRW in this chapter, so don't be mad!**

As they disembarked from the trail, a hand grabbed Hermione's forearm and dragged her away from the crowd.

"Wha.. Who?" Hermione yelled as she was dragged backwards.

"Calm down, it's just me!" Came Ginny's voice in Hermione's ear. "I just wanted to get to you before my brother did! He's not what you would call…placid right now."

"Thanks, Gin! I thought you were him for a second."

They clambered into a carriage with Neville and Luna and trundled up to the castle. During the feast, Hermione sat between Ginny and Neville and avoided looking toward Ron's end of the table, though she could feel his gaze burning through her the entire meal. When Dumbledore dismissed them, Hermione hurriedly gathered the first years and practically sprinted out of the Great Hall before Ron could join them. She lead the first years the longest route she could think of to Gryffindor tower, but eventually they reached it and she lead them into the common room, explained the layout and where they would be sleeping.

Just as she was turning to leave, a shock of red hair lurking in a corner caught her eye, and quick as a flash, he had her forearm in a tight grip. "Well Ms. Head Girl, lets not keep the other prefects waiting" he growled in her ear as he dragged her through the portrait hole. As soon as they were out of the Gryffindor tower corridor, however, it looked as though the other prefects _would_ have to wait.

Ron swung Hermione around and slammed her back into the rough stone wall, placing his hands on either side of her head, making it impossible for her to escape. He forced his knee in between her legs and bent down so he could whisper in her ear.

"I can't _believe_ you would do this to me, Hermione! I thought we had something special, but then this summer you break up with me and hook up with a SLYTHERIN?? A friend of _Malfoy's_ no less?" he hissed her ear.

Hermione's chest was heaving, but not entirely out of fear. She couldn't help but inhale his scent, reminding her of all the great times they had together. She wasn't nearly as frightened as was to be expected; in fact she was positively aroused by Ron's sudden controlling nature. She couldn't stop her mind from straying to their most intimate times together as she felt his hot breath on her ear. When she spoke, her voice was hoarse.

"W-We didn't really hook up… just… you know…" she rasped, keeping her eyes fixed on Ron's chest, which was at her eye level.

"'Just… you know…' WHAT?" he demanded, his lips scraping Hermione's ear as he leaned in close, fuming.

Hermione's body shuddered at his touch. "Just… you know like dated and stuff." Her voice broke as she spoke.

"WHAT KIND OF STUFF?" Ron bellowed leaning away from her as though revolted.

"Nothing like you're thinking of, Ronald!" Hermione squeaked, still attracted but now also indignant. "Now, do you think you could move your hands so I can get to our new common room and get away from this… noise pollution?" She tried to inject some distaste into her voice.

Suddenly Ron crumbled, his shoulders sagging and his head hanging. "Mione, I really just wanted to… to apologize for this summer but I saw you with that _guy_ and, I don't know this… anger just came over me. You know me! I get jealous really easily, but I wanted to know if… well if you wanted to get back together with me…" he trailed off, gazing at the floor.

Hermione stood, back to the wall, shocked. She had been ready for almost anything, ready for Ron to smack her across the face, ready to be screamed at, but she hadn't been ready for this.

Ron stared down at Hermione and read her startled expression, even if it was directed at his midsection. Without stopping to think, he leaned down and kissed her. Her lips parted in a gasp and he pushed his tongue into her mouth, deepening the kiss.

For a moment, Hermione stood, irresolute, as Ron kissed her. Her brain flew at a mile a minute but somehow, without thinking, she responded to his gentle touch. Her hands snaked around his neck and into his bright red hair, standing on her tiptoes to reach his mouth. Ron's hands traveled down Hermione's back and grasped her backside, hoisting her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist. He leaned her back against the wall and leaned in, pressing his body against hers. How she had missed the feel of his body against hers! Her lips left his and traveled along his jaw, down his throat, and up to his ear. She gently bit his ear and heard a deep moan get lost in this throat. She felt a hardness rise in between her legs and was suddenly jolted back to reality. She let go of his ear.

"Ron…I think we need to slow down." She said, a note of shock in her voice at what has just happened.

"Mione! We've gone a lot farther than this!" he groaned, trying to recapture her lips with his.

"Well Ron, we hadn't just been broken up for two months! We need to get to know each other again before…"she trailed off, but he knew what she was talking about.

"Moine, please! I- I need this" He begged her, kissing her cheek gently.

Hermione's face instantly hardened. "You _need_ this? You _**need**_ this? If you need it so much, go do it yourself!" She spat, unwrapping her legs from his waist. He didn't let go of her butt, keeping her propped between the wall and his hips where a very hard _something_ was pressing into her hip bone.

"Ronald, this is ridiculous! You're sixteen years old for Christ's sake! Act like it!" she yelled, wiggling her hips to try and free herself.

Ron groaned as she gyrated against him. "Jesus Mione, you're not making this any easier for me!" he moaned, his voice hoarse. He let go of her and her feet met the floor again.

"Oh grow up!" she spat at him as she stalked away towards the new prefect's dorms, Ron standing frozen as he watched her walk away.

**Oooooh! What will happen next? Even I don't know! Next chapter hopefully also to be up today if I can write it! Reviews please!**


End file.
